


Un croissant

by Azdaema



Series: Mini crossovers [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, M/M, Post-Barricade, Post-Episode: s1e8 God I'm Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema
Summary: In a Parisian café in the early morning, two people—both chasing the objects of their affections in the name of the law—share a croissant.





	Un croissant

The morning light came, melting from gray to the watery, wan light of the dawning sun. It seemed painfully bright. The croissant was still warm, buttery pastry flaking as trembling fingers pulled it apart.

"He spared my life."

"I tried to kill her."

Both spoke in haunted whispers, voices tinged with tears that did not reach their eyes. This was beyond the grip of such catharsis. But when they looked up, eyes briefly meeting, they exchanged a tiny nod. In that moment of understanding, the vices around their hearts loosened perhaps a millimeter.

Eve passed half of the croissant to Javert, who shook his head.

"I insist."

Cautiously he accepted it. "Thank you."

"Of course."

"How can I go on from this?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

"All it would take was a flick of his knife."

"That's all it _did_ take."

They lapsed into silence once more.

Eve's eyes fell on the croissant, still unbitten, in her companion's hands. "Eat," she commanded.

He did.

"Both of us are here now. Do you really think either of us truly would be less horrified by the alternative decision?"

"How I can I know?"


End file.
